


Space Dreams

by ImmortalHK



Series: Gijinka Marukaabii fics [4]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHK/pseuds/ImmortalHK
Summary: Marx just wants his birthday to go well
Relationships: Kirby/Mark | Marx
Series: Gijinka Marukaabii fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588105
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Space Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to title or summarize Shit just take this sap I wrote in like a half hour

It was finally Marx’s birthday! A day for decadent apple cake and tons of other sweets! For pulling as many pranks as his heart desired! For eating and laughing and playing and having it all center  _ him! _

Everyone was outside of his house, Kirby and the others watching him do stunts on his shiny new mini-trampoline as Taranza helped Magolor wheel in a big cake covered in candied cherry apples.

“Marx! The cakes here, you gotta make a wish~” Ribbon eagerly caught him on his stumbly way back to the ground, all giggles and warm smiles. It was odd, Marx could have sworn the girl still hated him. Kirby was pulling Marx to the cake before he could question it, while leaning up to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“K- _ Kay! _ I thought  _ you _ were the one who said we can’t risk anyone finding out!”

“Oh, Don’t be silly, Marx!” Adeleine came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Why would we make you hide all your happiness on your big day?”

Marx looked up at her with wide eyes, then over at the crowd around his cake, Dedede and Meta Knight were there, as well as Chuchu and Bandana Dee and so many others and not a hint of disapproval could be felt.

If Marx was just a little softer he would have cried.

“C’mon! Get the first slice of cake, we’re all hungry!” Kirby bounced and pushed Marx towards the big slice of cake Magolor had already cut for him, only to run straight into Magolor himself.

“ _ Stop!  _ Maru, you know better than that~!” Marx rolled his eyes at another one of Magolor’s childish nicknames. “You gotta make a wish, buddy!”

“Oh! Right!” Marx grinned and looked over Kirby and everyone else. “I already have so much, thanks to you n’ Kay…” Magolor puffed up at the praise as Kirby blushed and made a little “aw,stop~” motion with the sleeves of their hoodie. “But, if I had to wish for more…” he tilted his head, thinking about all that’s changed, and knew what he wanted after a few moments. “I wish-“

“For all you  _ idiots _ to bow down to me!”

_ What!? _ Suddenly everyone did just that. “Praise be to our ruler, Marx…” a droning unison caused chills to roll up his spine. Marx whirled around to see a giggling child standing behind him.

A child with red and blue clothes and bright purple hair.

It was  _ himself,  _ back when he was a selfish, cruel little monster.

“Aaaahahaha!!!” The ten year old grinned as he surveyed his new subjects. “Whatcha lookin’ so angry about, me? This is what we always wanted!” The boy bounced on his ball to push Kirby’s bowed head down even further. Marx slapped him away.

“ _ Don’t you  _ **_dare_ ** _ touch them!”  _ Marx grabbed his younger doppelgänger by the bow tie. “I don’t know what you think this is, but I don’t want to rule anything! I just want me n’ Kay to be  _ happy,  _ little  _ mistakes _ like you’ll just ruin that!”

“Ahaha! C’mon now, you know Kay doesn’ trust you after what we did! N’ if they do, they’re just as useless and dumb as we thought! They deserve to be under our heel, they  _ all  _ do!” The child blipped away, and suddenly Kirby and the crowd were at his feet.

“We only live to serve you…”

“That’s exactly how it’s s’posed to be!”

“This isn’t- I don’t want this!” Marx wanted to turn around, to kick that dumb brats teeth in and wish for  _ anything but this _ , but he couldn’t move. He felt his cap being replaced by a heavy crown.

“Long live the King, hehehehe!”

Kirby lifted their head up just enough to look Marx in the eyes. “Why did you lie to me again? I thought you’d never-“

“ _ I wouldn’t!  _ I don’t want this!” Marx reached out for Kirby, only to find himself laying in bed, arm stretched out towards nothing. He panted, disoriented. To his right was his ball and some old jester’s equipment that he hadn’t touched in years. To his right was a window overlooking the cosmos. That’s right. He was on the Starcutter. Magolor was taking him and Kirby to the sea of stars as an early birthday present.

His birthday wasn’t for another week.

Marx dragged himself out of bed, annoyed. Of course he had a nightmare, he’s out of the dream spring’s range. Still, couldn’t he have had a  _ tamer  _ one? Getting tomatoes thrown at him on stage or something? Good grief…

Marx tapped a button to wake up the Starcutter and pulled out a beanbag chair from a closet. “Lor, Secondary admin Marx. Display whatever’s outside please…” Marx plopped down to look at the starscape outside. It wasn’t the sea of stars, that was probably still a few warps away, but it would do.

Marx looked at the swirling nebulae and tried not to think, which was very difficult for people like him to do.

“Kay could never forgive me…” Marx thought. “Unless they’re as dumb as I thought…” Marx focused on a little group of stars that he thought might be Gamble. “Am I still tricking Kirby? Do I really still want to take over?... maybe I’m fooling even myself into thinking I’m better. The greatest trickster in the world… never making anyone smile, just causing  _ chaos. _ ” 

Once the stars were too blurry to see anymore and the lump in his throat was too painful, Marx buried his face in his knees and sobbed.

“... Marx?”

Kirby’s soft voice sounded distant. Like Marx has imagined it. It was followed by a soft sliding sound, and then the sound of someone settling in a beanbag.

“Are you okay…?”

Marx lifted his head and turned it to Kirby. He tried to speak but all that came out was an embarrassing sob. He hid his face again, curling up into a tighter ball. 

“P-poyo! You had a bad dream, d-didn’t you?”

A shaky nod.

“Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry! I was so excited about your birthday and going to see the sea of stars I didn’t even think about that, I should have brought water from the dream spring!”

“I-it’s alright, Kay…” Marx tried to get it together, wiping his eyes and laser focusing on a star in the distance. If he saw how worried he was making Kirby he’d start crying again.

“It’s not okay! I didn’t do anything to prevent nightmares and now you had one and now you’re  _ crying  _ and the last thing I want is for you to be sad so close to your big day! It’s my fault, I’ll make it up to you so-“

“ _ Kirby!” _

“Poy!”

Marx clapped his hands on Kirby’s cheeks. “You didn’t do anything wrong, stop having a conniption! I’m not mad and I’m not super sad anymore…”

“You’re not sad?”

“I mean I  _ am  _ but…” Marx sighed. “Like, I was peeping on Magolor this one time?”

“ _ Eh?” _

“And he was talking to Taranza. It was about space travel and how much time he spends out of spring range.” Marx shifted to lean back on the beanbag. “He said something like, ‘it’s important to have bad dreams sometimes. It reminds you of what you’re capable of thinking. Of what you don’t want to happen.’ Kirby… I don’t want to control Popstar. I don’t want to lie to you or hurt you anymore…”

“Marx…”

“If a nightmare reminds me of how  _ horrible  _ I was n’ keeps me from acting like that again- that’s good, right?” Marx turned, expecting understanding to be written on Kirby’s face. He got confusion and anger instead.

“What do you  _ mean  _ ‘right’!? That’s not right at all!” Kirby clenched their fists into their pajama pants. “You don’t need to feel scared and sad to not hurt people! You tried to hurt people  _ because  _ of those feelings! You were frustrated and sad and  _ lonely  _ and that’s why you did what you did!”

“Kay…”

“You don’t deserve nightmares just cause you made a mistake when your heart was hurting! All you need to stay good is to know how much people care about you, how much Magolor cares about you, and Gooey and Gryll and Fluff!” Kirby took Marx’s hands in theirs. “And how much I love you! You don’t have to feel lonely anymore, so there’s absolutely no way you’ll betray me again. I trust you and I love you and I don’t want you to ever have a nightmare again!!”

“K-Kay, quit shouting or you’ll wake Mags up!” Marx anxiously put a finger to his lips, not wanting his annoying adoptive brother walking in on whatever this moment was. “A-And thank you, r-really… I guess you’re right. I’m really happy now, and lots of people still don’t trust me, but I  _ do  _ have Mags n’ the others… a-and you. I love you too, Kirby.”

Marx was suddenly trapped in a bone-crushingly tight hug.

“I love you! I love you I love you I love you to  _ bits!” _

“I’m gonna  _ be bits _ if you don’t let me go!”

“Oh, whoopsy~!”

Kirby let go and the two laughed a bit.

“Hey, Kay? You wanna sleep out here? I’ll turn off the light n’ we can maybe look at a stars for a bit…”

Kirby smiled. “Sure! I’ll get some more bags!”

Eventually Marx and Kirby were sprawled out on a bunch of big cushy beanbags, under the blankets from their rooms. Marx was interrupted on his impromptu lecture on constellations by a big yawn from Kirby.

“I-I’m sorry Marx!”

“Nah, it’s late, we should sleep now.”

The two settled in, snuggled into their blankets.

“Hey… Kay?”

“Marx?”

“C-could you hold my hand? So I don’t have another bad dream?”

Kirby rolled over and pulled Marx into a hug.

“That’s not what I asked for!” Marx protested, face beet red, but the only response he got was light snoring. Kirby was already fast asleep. Marx sighed and snuggled up closer, falling asleep right after them.

~~

The next morning Magolor hopped into the control room with bursting energy.

“Alright kids!! Just one more warp and we’re at the sea of stars! And then you can both praise me for being the best big brother in the universe~!”

Sadly, instead of cheers and praise he got snoring. Marx and Kirby were cuddled up right in front of the control desk.

“Honestly…” Magolor gently tucked the two in, as it seemed their blankets had fallen off in their sleep. He ruffled their hair and decided to start on breakfast. “You’re lucky you two are so damn cute. If you weren't I’d be  _ pissed.” _

He let the two have a few more hours in each other’s arms. The sea wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
